


Jesus Christ, It's a Zombie, Get in the Car!

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Crack, Gen, Zombies, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Zombie Apocalypse began at 9:37am on a Tuesday.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Christ, It's a Zombie, Get in the Car!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LiveJournal on March 2nd 2010. Written for dc_fireplace.

The Zombie Apocalypse began at 9:37am on a Tuesday. Like all good Zombie Apocalypses, it started in a sleepy little village in the middle of nowhere, and like all good Zombie Apocalypses, our heroes, the Winchester brothers and Castiel, just happened to be passing through at the same time.

The first our heroes knew of the Zombie Apocalypse was when Dean Winchester ran over a zombie on their way into the sleepy little village.

He didn’t know it was a zombie, of course. And no, he wasn’t just randomly mowing down pedestrians for laughs. The thing practically threw itself onto the hood of his car. Dean slammed on the brakes and brought the Impala to a screeching halt, sending it flying, and it rolled to a spot several feet down the road.

“Fuck!” said Dean.

“Dean, what the fuck!” said Sam.

“...” said Castiel.

Being the heroic kind of heroes, Sam and Dean immediately leapt out of the car to go to the aid of the idiot who had appeared out of nowhere and attempted to turn themself into a hood ornament. (And being a man of priorities, Dean stopped to check the hood of the car for damage first.) Castiel bamfed out of the back seat and back into existence over Dean’s left shoulder as the Winchesters leaned over the body. It was a female, and as Dean carefully rolled her onto her back, he realised with some relief that he hadn’t killed her, because judging by the decomposed skin on her face, she had already been dead for quite some time.

The woman let out a long, low groan; the kind of spine-chilling groan that anyone who has ever watched a zombie movie will recognise.

“JESUS CHRIST, IT’S A ZOMBIE, GET IN THE CAR!” hollered Dean, already up and sprinting back towards the Impala. Sam was hot on his heels, and by the time they threw themselves into their seats and slammed their doors, Castiel was already back in the back seat.

Dean put the car into gear and stamped down on the gas pedal. The Impala lurched forward and slammed into the zombie as it started to rise. Two bumps heralded the passing of the zombie beneath the front and back wheels, and Dean stopped, threw the car into reverse, and drove back over it. Then forward again, then back, then forward, then back and forward once more for good measure. By the time he was absolutely 100% certain that the zombie was dead (and that it would stay dead this time) more zombies were shuffling up the road towards them.

“Fuck!” said Dean.

“Fuck!” said Sam.

“...” said Castiel.


End file.
